Mistaken love
by ruthie-camden-Brewer
Summary: What Troy and Gabriella never sang at the lodge? What if she comes to the school not knowing him. What happens when Troy and Chad both have their eyes set on Gabi. Will jealousy get the best of the them? R&R!
1. The new girl

Chapter 1

The new girl

Gabriella walked through the halls at her new school trying to find her locker.

'Locker number 39. Where in the world is locker number 39!' She thought as she looked at all the numbers.

'Finally!' She said as she opened it she shoved all her books in it except for what few she needed. She closed it and walked to her first class. "Are you Miss Montez?" Ms. Darbus asked as Gabriella walked through the door of the classroom.

"Ya." She said nervously looking down at her feet.

"She's HOT!" Chad said as Gabriella told everyone about herself.

"I know!" Zeke said back. Troy just looked at her and listened to what she was saying.

"Dude. Troy! Hello!" Chad said to Troy. Finally he just smacked him upside the head.

"WHAT, DO YOU WANT!" Troy yelled. He noticed that everyone was staring at him and he sunk down in his chair. Gabriella's seat was right next to Chad. He was just staring at her.

"Is there something wrong?" Gabriella asked giving him a weird freaked out kind of look.

"Oh um no." Chad looked at his paper and then turned to Gabi. He was just about to say something then the bell rang.

Her next class was math. She was once again seated next to Chad and Troy.

"Hey can you help me on this?" Chad asked Gabi as she was finishing the last equation on the board.

"Sure. Ummm, what problem are you on?" She asked as she looked his blank paper.

"One. I'm not good at math." He said scratching his head. Gabriella laughed and so did Chad. That really ticked Troy off.

"Hey Gabriella. I was wondering if you could help me too." Troy said looking at her.

"Sure how about during free period?"

"That works." Troy said looking at Chad with a 'Ha! I get her for an hour' face.

"Okay let's get started on the problems! Ummmmm, Chad? Chad? Hello!" Gabi said waving a hand in front of his face. He finally snapped out of it and answered,

"What? Oh um, sorry." He said blushing and sinking low into his chair.

"It's ok! Know lets get started."

Free period

"Hey, ummmm, Troy right?" Gabriella said walking up to Troy and sitting down at the table.

"Ya, so do you have the questions?"

"Yes. So let's get started." He stared at her too; it was the same sappy look that Chad, Zeke, and Jason gave her.

"Hey, Troy! Are you paying attention?"

"What. No sorry about that." She laughed at him. It wasn't too long until he was laughing too.

"Are we going to start anytime soon?" Gabriella said giggling.

"If we stop laughing enough to maybe!" Troy said laughing.

"But seriously we need to start working!" Gabi said still giggling and pulling out paper, the text book, and three pencils.

"Okay, If-"Gabriella said being cut off by Coach Bolton.

"Troy you have basketball practice! Chad told me you would be here." He said staring at Troy.

'Chad!' Troy thought to himself as he got up.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella. I'm tutoring him in math." She said extending her arm so he could shake her hand. When he didn't she pulled it back shyly.

"Nice to meet you. But anyways, Troy have you forgotten about practice? We are never going to win the championships if you don't come to practice! Now let's go."

"Bye Gabriella." Troy said looking back at her as he followed his dad.

"Bye!"


	2. Phone calls

Chapter 2

The Phone calls

Troy was in his backyard attempting to make three-pointers. He couldn't stop thinking about Gabi. All the sudden his cell phone rang. It came up with Chad's face on the screen.

"What!"

"Whoa, dude calm down!"

"Chad, you told my dad that I was with Gabriella! You were just mad because I _might_ have gotten the chance to hang out with Gabriella. But no! You were too caught up in your jealousy to consider someone other than you with her!"

"Troy, face it every guy in school likes her. We all have to fight for her."

"She's not a freakin prize ya know. Not every guy can get a chance at her. It's not fair to her!" Troy said defending Gabi even though she wasn't there.

"I know, but that's just the way the school is okay! Deal with it! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Whatever." Troy said hanging up the phone.

'Why do people at my school treat pretty girls that way? They're not prizes from a crane machine. They should let her decide who she likes' Troy said finally making a three pointer. The phone in the kitchen rang and then his mom came out with it. "Troy, some girl by the name of Gabriella is on the phone." His mom said handing him the phone.

"Hello?"

"Troy, hey it's Gabriella."

"Hey, ummmm, how did you get my phone number?"

"Have you not heard of phone books?" Gabi said with a chuckle.

"Apparently not!"

Gabriella giggled again.

'He is so funny! He knows just how to make me laugh. Its like he's known me forever.'

"Gabriella! Are you there? Hello!"

Gabriella finally snapped out of it. She was too deep in thought of him that she couldn't pay attention.

"Oh, what, sorry and call me Gabi!"

"Cool, sooo ummmm….."

"Troy, time for dinner!" Troy's mom yelled in the background.

"Gabi I gotta go. Bye!"

"Bye Troy. I'll call you later."

They both hung up.

**Hope ya luv it and thankz 4 all da great reviews**


	3. The auditions

Chapter 3

The auditions

"Hey Chad, Hey Troy What's up!" Gabi said as she stopped at their lockers.

"Nothing much what about you?" Troy said putting his stuff in his locker.

"I saw the sign-up sheet for the school musical and I think I might tryout for the lead!"

"I'LL TRYOUT WITH YOU!" Chad and Troy both yelled at the same time.

"I'll tryout with both of you! Just calm down! Oh and It's for the Phantom of the opera!" She said giggling.

"That's cool." Chad said leaning against his locker trying to playing it cool.

"Ok! I guess I better get to homeroom, Bye Troy, Bye Chad!" She said walking off.

'Great know I've got Chad to worry about. It was hard enough just knowing Troy likes me, but know Chad, I'm gonna go in over head to homeroom!' Gabriella thought to herself while walking away from them.

"I call the part of Raoul!" Troy said to Chad.

"Fine, I'll tryout for the phantom." Chad said walking to homeroom.

"Cool." Troy said walking to homeroom too.

In Homeroom

"I have an announcement to make!" Ms. Darbus yelled.

"We are doing the auditions for the Phantom of the opera today during free period. We have the list to pass around, so we'll start with Ms. Evans row and move on to all the others. You may practice the songs."

Gabriella signed then Chad, and then Troy.

"I will call off the names. Sharpay Evans, Ryan Evans, Gabriella Montez, Chad Danforth, and Troy Bolton. Wow, definitely some new names to the list. Well I'll see all of you tomorrow and the Ill see you five at the auditions." She said as the bell rang.

"Oh My Gosh! I can't wait! Race you guys there!" She said running to the auditorium.

"She's fast!" Troy and Chad said at the same time running.

In the auditorium

"Welcome students! Good luck to all that are auditioning." Mrs. Darbus said while sitting down.

"Mrs. Darbus? I'm auditioning with two people." Gabriella said.

"Who with?" Mrs. Darbus said looking at her list

"Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth." She said looking at them.

They both smiled, she smiled back.

"She's mine!" whispered to Troy.

"I don't think so!" Troy whispered back.

"Gabriella and Troy!" Mrs. Darbus yelled

"Do you remember it?" She whispered to him.

"Yes."

"Okay."

"You can start now."

Troy

No more talk  
of darkness,  
Forget these  
wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here,  
nothing can harm you -  
my words will  
warm and calm you.

Let me be  
your freedom,  
let daylight  
dry -your tears.  
I'm here,  
with you, beside you,  
to guard you  
and to guide you . . .

Gabriella  
Say you love me  
every  
waking moment,  
turn my head  
with talk of summertime . . .

Say you need me  
with you,  
now and always . . .  
promise me that all  
you say is true -  
that's all I ask  
of you . . .

The finished the part of the song.

Troy walked off the stage and Chad walked up.

DON JUAN (Chad)  
You have come here  
in pursuit of  
your deepest urge,  
in pursuit of  
that wish,  
which till now  
has been silent,  
silent . . .

I have brought you,  
that our passions  
may fuse and merge -  
in your mind  
you've already  
succumbed to me  
dropped all defenses  
completely succumbed to me -  
now you are here with me:  
no second thoughts,  
you've decided,  
decided . . .

Past the point  
of no return -  
no backward glances:  
the games we've played  
till now are at  
an end . . .  
Past all thought  
of "if" or "when" -  
no use resisting:  
abandon thought,  
and let the dream  
descend . . .

What raging fire  
shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire  
unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction  
lies before  
us . . .?

Past the point  
of no return,  
the final threshold -  
what warm,  
unspoken secrets  
will we learn?  
Beyond the point  
of no return . . .

AMINTA (Gabriella)  
You have brought me  
to that moment  
where words run dry,  
to that moment  
where speech  
disappears  
into silence,  
silence . . .

I have come here,  
hardly knowing  
the reason why . . .  
In my mind,  
I've already  
imagined our  
bodies entwining  
defenseless and silent -  
and now I am  
here with you:  
no second thoughts,

I've decided,  
decided . . .

Past the point  
of no return -  
no going back now:  
our passion-play  
has now, at last,  
begun . . .  
Past all thought  
of right or wrong -  
one final question:  
how long should we  
two wait, before  
we're one . . .?

When will the blood  
begin to race  
the sleeping bud  
burst into bloom?  
When will the flames,  
at last, consume  
us . . .?

The auditions finished.

"Oh you guys were great!" Gabi said kissing them each on the cheek and going to her next class.

"She kissed me first!" Chad said.

"You may be my best friend, but I don't have to like you!" Troy said pointing at Chad.

Sorry It took so long to update. Im swarmed with schoolwork! Well I was, but anywayz. R&R!


	4. Give it up to mePromiscuous

Hey itz Ruthie with the fourth and longest chapter for this story and it features my 2 favorite song Give it up to me by Sean Paul and Keyshia Cole, And Promiscuous By Nelly Furtado and Timbaland. Enjoy

* * *

Give it up to me/Promiscuous

"Hey you guys!" Gabi said running up to Troy and Chad.

"Hey Gabi we got the parts we wanted!" Troy said happily.

"Oh that's great!" She said hugging both of them.

"Hey lets celebrate at Vibes!" Chad suggested. Vibes was a teen club.

"I'm in." Gabi said with a smile.

"Hey aren't they having a karaoke night tonight?" Troy asked.

"Yeah I think so. They pick three people from the crowd to perform and the leave the girl up to sing with the other guy." Chad said with a smile.

"Oh that sounds fun." Gabi said excitedly. The bell rang.

"Come on guys we wouldn't want to be late!" Gabi said walking away.

At vibes

"This place is awesome!" Gabi said looking around at the place.

"All right party people it's time for karaoke!" The DJ said into the microphone. The huge spotlight landed on Troy, Gabriella, and Chad.

"Awesome!" Chad said as they walked up the stage. Troy stood to the side of the stage while Gabi and Chad stood at the microphone. The Music started for "Give it up to me" By Sean Paul and Keyshia Cole. They looked at the screen and sang.

Chad

Get out my head and into the bed girl...

Cau yuh dun know, plottin' out the fantasy..

Hey baby girl and it's you a di key...yo...mi go so then

Chorus: Chad (Letters in CAPS means Gabi is singing with Chad)

From yuh look inna mi eye gal I see seh yuh want me

When you gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME

Because yuh body enticin yuh makin mi want it

When yuh gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME

Well if a no today girl then a must be tomorrow (Oooh, oooh, oooh)

When you FULFILL MY FANTASY

Because yuh know I give yuh lovin straight like an arrow

When yuh gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME

Verse 1:Chad

So back it up deh..So pack it up yeah

Cause I wanna be the man that's really gonna have it up and mack it up and

Slap it up yeah...So what is up yeah...You know you got the sinting inna me pants a develop and a swell up and

Double up yeah...So gimme the work yeah cause if you no gimme the work the blue balls a erupt yeah..

So rev it up deh gal gwaan try you luck deh cause when you stir it up you know me haffi measure up yeah.

Chorus: Chad and Gabi

From yuh look inna mi eye gal I see seh yuh want me

When you gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME

Because yuh body enticin yuh makin mi want it

When yuh gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME

Well if a no today girl then a must be tomorrow (Oooh, oooh, oooh)

When you FULFILL MY FANTASY

Because yuh know I give yuh lovin straight like an arrow

When yuh gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME

Verse 2: Chad

Hey pretty girl...Seh mi love fi see you walk...

Yuh no habla ingles but just listen me when me a talk

This ya one yeah from me heart, woman you got me caught

You ever inna me thoughts and no left me inna the dark, inna the...

First place gal that's where you belong, so just let me flip the switch woman I can turn it on and...

Gimme the passion from dusk till dawn...Tell me if you want it fi gwaan...my girl..

Verse 3: Gabi

As a woman on my own I got it goin on

And I'm liking what I'm seeing I don't wanna be alone

Cause you got me in a daze your illusion make me sway

We go back and forth and round and round and nothing turn away

Baby boy could it be wonderful like this

To say it's only bout in the way you twist

Cause you got me in a daze your illusion make me sway

I'm caught into you now I'm tempted to stay, oh no!

Chorus: Chad and Gabi

From yuh look inna mi eye gal I see seh yuh want me

When you gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME

Because yuh body enticin yuh makin mi want it

When yuh gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME

Well if a no today girl then a must be tomorrow (Oooh, oooh, oooh)

When you FULFILL MY FANTASY

Because yuh know I give yuh lovin straight like an arrow

When yuh gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME

Bridge: Gabi

Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom

Boom, boom, boom, boom, ba, ba boom, boom, boom, boom

Verse 4: Chad

So why can't you see...we ought to be...together girl don't front on me

I just wanna be near so don't have no fear and lemme see you bring your body right over here

Because you should share it...girl I'll care it...And I'm gonna give you love so clear

It gonna make you shine and once you are mine...we be rockin' it until the end of time

Chorus: Chad and Gabi

From yuh look inna mi eye gal I see seh yuh want me

When you gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME

Because yuh body enticin yuh makin mi want it

When yuh gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME

Well if a no today girl then a must be tomorrow (Oooh, oooh, oooh)

When you FULFILL MY FANTASY

Because yuh know I give yuh lovin straight like an arrow

When yuh gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME

From yuh look inna mi eye gal I see seh yuh want me

When you gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME

Because yuh body enticin yuh makin mi want it

When yuh gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME

Well if a no today girl then a must be tomorrow (Oooh, oooh, oooh)

When you FULFILL MY FANTASY

Because yuh know I give yuh lovin straight like an arrow

When yuh gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME

Outro: Gabi (Chad)

Oh ah oh (Yeah, yeah, Yo, yo)

Oh ah oh (Sean-A-Paul and yuh know we a nuh go yo)

Oh ah oh, oooh oh ah oh (Di S.P. and we deh yah pon di go yo)

Oooh, oooh, oooh (Sean Paul, Keyshia Cole and Don Corleon, a next chapter

Oh ah oh (Yah. mon fah all my girls yuh know)

Oooh oh ah oh (Keep it keep it keep it keep it sexy)

Oh ah oh (Boom, boom, boom, boom)

Oh ah oh (Boom, boom, boom, boom)

Oh ah oh (Boom, boom, boom, boom)

Oooh oh ah oh (Ba, ba boom, boom, boom, boom)

Oh ah oh (Boom, boom, boom, boom)

Oh ah oh (Boom, boom, boom, boom)

Oh ah oh (Boom, boom, boom, boom)

Oooh oh ah oh (Ba, ba boom, boom, boom, boom)

They finished the song and the crowed went crazy and Troy took Chads place. The

beat for Promiscuous came on.

G means Gabi and T means troy

G: Am I throwin you off?

T:Nope

G: Didn't think so

T:How you doin' young lady

That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy

You don't haveta play about the joke

I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke

G:Looking for a girl that'll treat you right

You lookin' for her in the day time with the light

T:You might be the type if I play my cards right

I'll find out by the end of the night

G: You expect me to just let you hit it

But will you still respect me if you get it

T:All I can do is try, gimme one chance

What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand

T:I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent

G: You wanna get in my world, get lost in it

Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute

Chorus

T:Promiscuous girl

Wherever you are

I'm all alone

And it's you that I want

G: Promiscuous boy

You already know

That I'm all yours

What you waiting for?

T:Promiscuous girl

You're teasing me

You know what I want

And I got what you need

G: Promiscuous boy

Let's get to the point

Cause we're on a roll

Are you ready?

Verse

G: Roses are red

Some diamonds are blue

Chivalry is dead

But you're still kinda cute

T:Hey! I can't keep my mind off you

Where you at, do you mind if I come through

G: I'm out of this world come with me to my planet

Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?

T:They call me Thomas

last name Crown

Recognize game

I'm a lay mine's down

G: I'm a big girl I can handle myself

But if I get lonely I'ma need your help

Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health

T:I want you on my team

G: So does everybody else.

T:Baby we can keep it on the low

Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know

If you with it girl I know a place we can go

G: What kind of girl do you take me for?

Chorus

Don't be mad, don't get mean

G:Don't get mad, don't be mean

T:Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean

G: Don't get mad, don't be mean

T:Wait! I don't mean no harm

I can see you with my t-shirt on

T:I can see you with nothing on

feeling on me before you bring that on

T:Bring that on

G: You know what I mean

T:Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things

G:I'm only trying to get inside your brain

To see if you can work me the way you say

T:It's okay, it's alright

I got something that you gon' like

G:Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash

Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash

Chorus

T:Promiscuous Girl

Wherever you are

I'm all alone

And its you that I want

G: Promiscuous Boy

I'm calling your name

But you're driving me crazy

The way you're making me wait

T:Promiscuous Girl

You're teasing me

You know what I want

And I got what you need

G: Promiscuous Boy

We're one in the same

So we don't gotta play games no more

G:yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

They finished the song.

"Lets give it up for all three our best performers yet!" They DJ yelled clapping and everybody else yelled at the top of their lungs and clapped.

"Thanks you guys that was so much fun!" She said kissing them both on the cheek. They just danced for the rest of the night.

* * *

Hope you liiked it! R&R. Please no flames!

XOXO Ruthie


End file.
